The present invention relates to oxyneopentyl alkanoate derivatives defined according to the structure: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.1 represents hydrogen or acetyl and R.sub.2 represents C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 lower alkyl produced by the novel process of my invention and to novel compositions using one or more of such oxyneopentyl alknaoate derivatives to alter, modify or enhance the flavor and/or aroma of consumable materials or impart flavor and/or aroma to consumable materials.
There has been considerable work performed relating to substances which can be used to impart (modify, augment or enhance) flavors and fragrances to (or in) various consumable materials. These substances are used to diminish the use of natural materials, some of which may be in short supply, and to provide more uniform properties in the finished product.
Fruity, strawberry-like, spearmint, rum-like, cherry, creamy, spearmint, butterscotch, raspberry-like, rum-like and sweet aroma and taste nuances are particularly desirable for many uses in foodstuff flavors, chewing gum flavors, toothpaste flavors, medicinal product flavors and chewing tobacco flavors; particularly in the area of tropical fruit flavors, rum flavors, dairy flavors, raspberry jam flavors, and strawberry jam flavors.
Fruity (peachy/raspberry), seedy, beta-ionone-like, "jammy", woody, piney and Virginia tobacco-like aroma nuances with linalool and oxyphenolon-like topnotes are highly desirable in several types of perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Virginia tobacco-like aroma and taste nuances prior to and on smoking in the main stream and in the side stream are highly desirable in smoking tobacco compositions and smoking tobacco articles containing same.
The oxyneopentyl alkanoate derivatives are known compounds and are described in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,537 issued on Apr. 12, 1977 (class 260, subclass 494) at column 4, line 1-30. The organoleptic properties which these compounds, have however are not disclosed therein.
Thus, nothing in the prior art indicates oxyneopentyl alkanoate derivatives or chemicals having structures similar thereto as being useful for their organoleptic properties.